Relations with Girls
by Scrappy7082
Summary: Oneshot. Scott's mother never liked the girls he dated. But there's always an exception. ScottxCourtney. SxC.


Ma never liked the girls I brought home.

Lizzie was the first. She was cute, and quiet, and blonde, and probably the sweetest girl I'd ever met. I'd been hoping one day we'd get married. Have a nice little family with a big white house and all that. I know, it sounds pretty damn stupid now, but we were fifteen. All I knew about relationships was stuff I'd gotten from movies. I'd thought it'd be just like that.

Yeah, no.

We'd been going out for two months when I invited her over to dinner. She'd been shy, didn't want to make a fool of herself. But I told her it'd be fine. Ma'd love her.

I was wrong. Ma didn't like her. Not at all. She thought Lizzie was too sweet, too nice, too _weak_. She didn't say it to her face, but I'm pretty sure Lizzie got the message anyways. She got all embarrassed and stuff, left as soon as dinner was over. It'd obviously hurt her feelings. She'd been nervous about the whole thing in the first place, but that just completely broke her self-esteem. I was pissed, but Ma was adamant: I needed a woman who could hold her own; not a daisy like that. And since when had I not listened to Ma?

I broke it off the day after.

The next time I was sixteen, with a girl named Jess from my math class. She was different from Lizzie. A tramp. Dark hair, bleached blonde in some parts, with way too much makeup. I wasn't really into her, but I figured Ma didn't like Lizzie. Maybe she'd like someone who was the complete opposite.

I was so wrong.

Ma didn't even try to hide it this time. She shut the door right in Jessica's face, never said a word to her. But she did turn to me and ask how long I'd been calling up prostitutes. I'm sure Jessica heard, and I'm sure it offended her, but it didn't matter. I never saw her again. I was out of that class like a shot. It wasn't because Ma told me to; I was embarrassed as hell by what she'd said. It didn't help that I'd thought the same thing more times than one.

Things kind of went out of control after that. I started going out with all kinds of girls. I know it's wrong, but I didn't even like most of them. Maybe one or two. Really I was just trying to see what Ma would to say. And she always had something to say.

Too smart. Too dumb. Too quiet. Too loud. Too pretty. Too ugly. Too lazy. It didn't matter if they were the most perfect girl in the world—if she thought something was wrong, they were gone.

And then I met Courtney.

I was eighteen, just starting college when I saw her. She was nineteen studying law. She was hot-tempered and bossy, but smart, and incredibly beautiful. It was the first time I'd liked a girl— _really_ liked her—in a long time.

We got off to kind of a rough start. The first time I asked her out, all I remember was her screaming and the zipper of her bag hitting me in the eye when she threw it at me. I couldn't see right for a week.

I knew right there and then she was the one.

It might've been the fourth time when she finally agreed to get some coffee with me. Maybe fifth. And then, what do ya know? She's my girlfriend. I was over the moon about it. And the last thing I wanted to do was tell Ma.

So, I didn't.

I kept it up for about a year. I must be a pretty good liar, 'cause she bought every excuse. Things were great.

Until one day in the fall of my sophomore year, when I finally got up the guts to invite Courtney over to the house. I wasn't expecting Ma until late, maybe eight or nine, so I thought we'd have loads of time to ourselves. We were making out on the couch when she walked into the living room. It was only six. I heard her keys hit the floor. I took me a few seconds to work up the guts to turn around, but I did it.

 _Ma_ was _smiling_.

I swear, she was looking at Courtney like she was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. I'm not even sure she's looked at me like that before. Then she turned and asked why I hadn't brought her home sooner. I just shrugged. My jaw was hanging.

Ma never liked the girls I brought home.

I guess Courtney was the exception.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this is crappy. Like _really_ crappy. I kinda just wrote it and was too lazy to edit... Oops. :l**

 **Hope you liked it anyway!**

 **-Scraps**


End file.
